Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{3}{4} \div \dfrac{2}{5} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{2}{5}$ is $ \dfrac{5}{2}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{3}{4} \div \dfrac{2}{5} = - \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{2} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{2}} = \dfrac{-3 \times 5}{4 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{2}} = \dfrac{-15}{8} $